onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 649
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 718 (p. 18-19) Chapter 719 (p. 2-19) | eyecatcher = Brook - One Piece Logo | rating = 7.4 | rank = 6 }} "The Fierce Battle Coming to the End - Lucy vs. Chinjao" is the 649th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy's battle with Chinjao rages forward as they both use Busoshoku Haki in the ongoing fight. During the match, Chinjao explains and then occurs a flashback when his head was functioning like a powerful drill. After some time, he lost a duel against Garp and had his drill suppressed in his head, which eventually was the main factor towards losing his fame, money and power. After the flashback, Luffy and Chinjao prepares for their final showdown. At the ending, Luffy delivers a punch imbued with Busoshoku Haki towards Chinjao's head, bringing back its drill-shape. Chinjao falls unconscious and breaks the platform into two as a result of landing headfirst on it. Lucy is declared as the winner of Block C. Long Summary The crowd is abuzz with excitement and Gatz is amazed with the fight commenting on the speed of the fight and how words are escaping him in trying to describe it, calling it one of the greatest fights ever to take place in the colosseum. Back in the arena, Chinjao is berating Luffy for being like the rest of his generation and having a big head merely because he is labeled as part of "the worst generation", saying that they are nothing compared to his generation. Chinjao then surprises Luffy by telling him that he is familiar with Blackbeard, next he tells Luffy that he is not ready to fight with him and that he should just give up on being a pirate. He then goes on to berate Rayleigh for believing Luffy could lead the way for the new generation, calling him out of touch, then he praises the marines for killing Ace, which angers Luffy immensely. Chinjao then tells Luffy to come down and receive "a baptism by fire", saying that with the rage he has built up for Garp in the past 30 years will make Luffy feel the full weight of his strength. Chinjao proceeds to tell Luffy the events of 30 years ago, where it is revealed that he used to have a pointy head and was once on a continent of ice, which could not be broken by fire or brute force. Some thieves are seen trying to break the ice so they could get their hands upon the treasures that lay beneath, but all of their efforts were fruitless. Chinjao then shows up and told them that to crack the exterior you have to concentrate an incredible force into a single point. He proceeds to do so and actually cracks the ice, sending the robbers pluming in the sudden chasm and onto the sea or treasure. Chinjao then orders his crew to tie up the treasure hunters and to throw them into the sea, he then proclaims that with happiness and fortune, everything he desires in life can be found within the frozen room. The room is revealed to be filled with several hundred years worth of treasure from Chinjao's clan and that the "key" to getting into the room is his drill head. Later on a different island, Chinjao and Garp meet and proceed to taunt each other before dueling, Garp throws a Haki-imbued fist to counter Chinjao's Haki-imbued headbutt. Both men seem to put all of their strength into these attacks and Garp comes out the victor when his punch, pushes Chinjao's pointy forehead back into his skull, surprising his crew and forcing them to retreat. After recovering, Chinjao speechless at the lack of a point in his skull, travels once again to the ice continent, only this time he is unable to make the ice crack open no matter how hard he tries, much to his dismay. His crew begs him to stop and he does, crying over the fact that he is no longer able to reach his gigantic wealth, he then curses Garp saying that he will never forgive him or even his grandchildren. Chinjao finishes his recollections after he had quit being a pirate, but Luffy says that has nothing to do with him as he should talk to his grandfather about his grudge. Luffy finally makes a move and hits Chinjao with a Gomu Gomu no Hawk Rifle on his stomach. The crowd seems to cheer for him while Chinjao appears to cough some blood from the said attack. After Chinjao falls down and hits his head upon receiving Luffy's devastating attack, he quickly gets back up and commends Luffy on his fighting prowess to which Luffy responds that he will not lose to Chinjao. Chinjao then asks Luffy if he thinks he has what it takes to defeat the admirals, the yonko and succeed Roger. Luffy who has become extremely angry due to these rantings, grabs onto Chinjao's head and uses a Gomu Gomu no Rocket to launch himself upwards, surprising Gatz, the crowd and Chinjao. Chinjao then makes a silent promise to Garp that he will take his precious grandson's life and while imbuing his skull with Haki, he demands that Luffy repents for what his grandfather had done with robbing him of everything with only one punch. Luffy however is in no mood to take pity on Chinjao, stating that his grandfather had hit him more times then he could count. Chinjao then ascends to meet Luffy's punch with his headbutt and the two forces collide, with Luffy's punch causing Chinjao's skull to grow a point like it had years before, totally astonishing the crowd. The force of Luffy's punch sends Chinjao plummeting towards he colosseum arena and his new point manages to crack the floor, which surprises everyone even more, Chinjao then technically falls out of bounds causing him to be disqualified from the fight, leaving Luffy as the winner of the C block battle royale. Elsewhere, Cavendish remarks that the next time he meets Luffy, he will not let him get away, though Bartolomeo reminds him that he will not let him kill Luffy, to which Cavendish declares that if he gets in his way he too will suffer his wrath. All of this is overheard by Bellamy, while Jesus Burgess is surprised that the winner of the C block battle royale turned out to be Straw Hat Luffy. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The following changes have been made to the battle between Luffy and Chinjao: **Luffy and Chinjao exchanged blows more times in the anime. **Luffy complimented Chinjao's strength, which made the latter feel insulted. **Unlike the manga, Chinjao actually explained his story to Luffy. In the manga, Chinjao's flashback is shown after Luffy jumped into the air. **Luffy used Hawk Rifle before Chinjao's flashback in the manga, not after. **In the anime, Chinjao speaks his opinion of the Worst Generation after the flashback. In the manga, it was before. *When Chinjao tried to open the Ice Continent with his dented head, the blood shown in the manga was left out. Site Navigation